


Prompt #71: "Kiss me, quick!"

by jiichan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Canon Compliant, Flash Fic, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Seijoh - Freeform, Short One Shot, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiichan/pseuds/jiichan
Summary: Oikawa's feeling energized from the match against Karasuno and decides to get a little flirty with Iwaizumi before his next serve. "C'mon, Iwa-chan, it's a good-luck kiss!"





	Prompt #71: "Kiss me, quick!"

**Author's Note:**

> Karasuno vs Aobajosai season 1 game, canon-compliant. A prompt I did for a friend and had posted on tumblr a while back. Trying to transfer all those works on that blog onto ao3 before I post more new stuff.

The ear-popping slam of the volleyball hitting the floor was followed by a shrill whistle. Seijoh’s ace had scored another point. The match was close, and in its latter half now, with Karasuno just two points behind. Seijoh had to snatch the game’s momentum from the other team and give them no chance of recovery. That was the captain’s job – Oikawa’s job.

And this was when Oikawa relied on Iwaizumi the most. The ace always pulled through when things were getting tough.

“Nice kill, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa chimed, smiling at Iwaizumi. He’d said it dozens of times before, but meant it every time. The satisfaction he got from serving to Iwaizumi had never diminished. He could serve to him with his eyes shut.

The gruff wing spiker made a face at him.

“Of course.” He replied, setting his sweaty hands on hips.

The teams got set up again, players taking their places in the new rotation. Oikawa would be up to serve.

“Quick, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, stepping up to the ace. “Kiss me good luck.”

“No. Go serve, Shittykawa. We’re in the middle of a game.” Iwaizumi said, shoving at Oikawa’s shoulder.

“But their libero’s gonna dig my serve if you don’t,” Oikawa whined, feigning disappointment. He looked down at Iwaizumi with an exaggerated pout.

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes. His hand shot out and grasped Oikawa’s shirt collar, tugging him in. He gave Oikawa a quick peck and then shoved him away, leaving his shirt front a crumpled mess.

“Nice serve, Shittykawa,” he muttered, turning away to take his place on the court.

Oikawa had barely heard him over the squeaks of shoes against the gym floor and the hum of the crowd in the bleachers. A smug smile broke out on his face. Once he stepped behind the serve line, that grin quickly changed to smug confidence. He eyed Karasuno’s team, giving them a once-over and then meeting eyes with their captain behind the net.

The heated exchange without words between their eyes was over in an instant.

 _If you’re going to hit something_ , Oikawa thought, _hit it until it breaks_.

Bringing the ball up to his forehead after a quick twirl of it in his hands, he took in a deep breath, eyes shut. The whistle sounded for the serve. Oikawa opened his eyes again and tossed the ball up, taking a few solid steps out until he jumped. The ball connected with his hand perfectly as he swung for it, and it went exactly where he wanted it to go. Nothing wild, but fast enough that if he blinked, he’d miss it. Controlled power – that was Oikawa’s serve. And he was going to break Karasuno’s captain first.


End file.
